Ivy League & the Professional
by EvilTC
Summary: Finnegan lead a double life, and liked it. AJ handled his business and kept his personal life separate. A simple transaction between them changes the way they do business and personal. AJ/OC Rated MA. AU.
1. Professionalism

Author's Note: As with every story, I do not own either the characters seen originally in this movie, the plot or content taken from the film. All original material is mine. IE: characters, plot content.

This is rated MA for mature language, sexual scenes and violent themes. Just all the best things, eh?

The story starts off two years earlier before the movie takes place, so it's an AU that meets the plot further down the road.

* * *

><p><em>Summer 2008, LA.<em>

Finnegan Donnelly rolled her shoulders as she rode the elevator up. She wore low slung dark wash skinny jeans, tucked into black leather high heeled boots that stopped at her knees. She adjusted the waist tie on her white trench coat she wore and pulled her pony tail out of the collar where it had gotten trapped. She had a black and silver Coach purse on her shoulder, a present from her aunt for her birthday. She was in the process of turning her blackberry on silent while she waited for the elevator to stop at her floor.

She looked like every other twenty something young women on the streets going to work or to university. But she wasn't your average twenty something women.

Finnegan took after her mother, Nevyn Donnelly in many ways. They carried the same colouring, had the same temperament and had may of the same characteristics. But it was through her father that made her different among her peers. Her father was the second oldest child to Mattas O'Malley, head of the O'Malley crime family. Or as they were often known as, the Irish mob. She was a by product of a short lived affair between a young Irish woman who should have known better and a young second generation Irish American who did.

In the O'Malley family there really wasn't any choice, you worked in the family business. End of story. And in the family business there was only two choices. The legit and the illegal. Finnegan had her feet firmly planted in both worlds. She was an saint and the devil, all rolled up into a tight little package. She had the face of an innocent young woman, and the mouth of a sailor.

Finnegan ran two different lives or two different cons as she sometimes preferred to think it as. She was Finnegan Donnelly legally; a legit business woman starting fresh in LA. And Finn O'Malley, a middle man of sorts in the O'Malley crime organization. She had kept her legal name her mother's last name, as it protected her other identity. There weren't many people, outside the immediate O'Malley family that knew of her existence. Her aunt had told her once, it was that reason alone that made her the perfect double agent and gave her the ability to play in both worlds successfully.

What she was most known for was being the running a successful Irish bakery _Caithiseach_ down on 9th ave, and two laundry locations. But under the surface, she ran information for contacts that Flynn and Fergus couldn't be seen with publicly.

Both of her older half-brothers had records, and were often dragged down the local police station to be question for mob related crimes. It was no secret that the Irish mob was branching out from Boston and Chicago. So she did the dirty work in public, when needed.

It was a ballsy move, for sure. And Finnegan had to admit she questioned her Grandpapa Mattas wisdom in pulling two simultaneous coups in New York and LA. The Italian's in New York were dug into the trenches, with both sides laying down heavy fire.

Mattas had decided to hold Boston, sending his third child Rioban, and Rioban's two oldest son's, Aeary and Adare to New York. They had taken a fourth of Mattas's man power to the city that never sleeps. It had started first with the bookies that were owned by the Italian mob. First, one or two a month ended up dead with their lips sewn shut and two copper pennies placed on their eyes. Then it increased to an alarming rate. The bodies always ending up in the Italian's legit businesses. Aeary had successfully cut off the money supply from the Italian mob. Adare had started laying the foundation to start hitting the Italian's shipment of drugs and weapons.

Both of her cousin's were earning their stripes in the family business with her Uncle Rioban leading the charge.

Mattas had sent his eldest daughter, Carney to the windy city a decade early. She had cut a bloody trail through the existing Russian mob that had held the city for two decades before her. She was young, eager and determined to prove herself. It was only due to her intelligence, bloody thirsty ways that Chicago was O'Malley territory for the last seven years. Carney had taken the city, and held it. She had raised Finnegan and her two older half-brother's Flynn and Fergus after Finnegan's own father Rian had been convicted of racketing charges and 1st degree murder in Boston.

It was the three of them that were sent to Los Angeles, under the supervision of Uncle Riagan. They had establish their legit business with her help and her brother were cutting of the legs of both the Asian's and the Russian's that had divided the city two decades early. Uncle Riagan, the youngest of Mattas's five children was bound and determined to take he city in less time then his brother could take New York.

Finnegan, was going to play her part.

Today, she was going to meet with a new contact; a very suspicious, nervous client. As her family often sold information varying from weapons, explosives, blueprints, other mob families, Finnegan never knew what was in the envelop she carried to the contact. It was just better that way, for her and for the client.

She was the go between, the middle man of sorts. Her job was very simple. She was to meet with a contact, exchange money for information. Her information and his money.

The elevator door opened with a ding, and she walked out onto the cement floor of an almost empty parking garage. Her boots clicking on the concrete were the only noise she heard, as she walked towards a silver Porsche.

A tall, lanky man dressed in expensive, well cut dress slacks, and suspenders over a long sleeved white dress shirt, leaned against the car. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off various tattoo's. He wore a black fedora with a thick, strip of white around the hat. The fedora covered most of his blonde hair, and shaded the top part of his face from her view.

She bet her favourite pair of Jimmy Choo's that he was as hot in bed as the vibes he was throwing off. But being the professional she prided herself on, she was not going allow her mind to go there. Now if this was her personal time, Mr. Sexy would be on his knees showing her how good he was with his tongue.

After all, this client at least owed her at least a half decent orgasm for all the trouble he put her through already. Seeing as this had been her role, within the organization for the last five years, Finnegan was used to first time client jitters. Nobody was ever really sure, how good the information really was, or weather or not either party was an undercover cop.

But this joker, brought over suspicious and nervous to a hold new level. He had changed the meeting date twice and the drop location three times. The fact that today, was suppose her only day off from either the legit and the illegal parts of her life, Finnegan was already in bad mood at being here. The client called her exactly forty-five minutes ago, informing her that the exchange was to take place in exactly forty-five minutes. No more or no less.

Clearly, he had balls the size of grapefruit if he thought he was in charge. But no one ever said she wasn't professional. Here she was exactly on time.

Finnegan sighed, and shook her head in regret. This was not personal time, this was work time. She chalked her unprofessional thoughts up to the need to get laid and the fact that one in ever eight clients she met were actually good looking.

She needed to get her head in the game or get checked out permanently.


	2. Classy Transactions

Finnegan slowed her pace to a stop as she walked within four feet of her client. When dealing with nervous and apprehensive natured client, she liked to keep a distance in case their nature became to much from them. They were often unpredictable, erratic and sometimes violent.

But that was just the nature of the business.

"AJ?" she asked taking off her aviator's and slipping them into her coat. The client had only given her the basic information, and all that really included was his first name or at least what he wanted her to think was his first name, location, time and date of meeting. And he changed ninety-five percent of that as he went along, apparently. Finnegan returned the once over he was giving her. She suppose she should be used to the way clients looked at her, but it still did at times, grate over her nerves.

"That would be me." he said as he pushed his body off the hood of the car. He lifted his hat up a bit, to clear his line of vision more. " But you don't look like a Finn O'Malley."

"I am Finn O'Malley, just as Uncle Riagan promised. What, you thought I was a man? Let's get this one straight right out of the gate. I may be indeed female, but that does not hinder the way I perform my job, does it? I'm just not what you expected, but what you need to remember is this. I'm a professional, and that AJ is all that matters."

"You look kinda young to be doing this kind of business, sweetheart." AJ walked towards her with that slow, sly swagger that sent every red bell in her head off.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing about you, sweetheart." Finnegan let the sarcasm drip of the last word. She hated when men called her cute little endearments. It meant they didn't respected her and wouldn't be treating her like her male counterparts. She pulled her god damn weight in the business." Let's cut the bullshit here, little boy and get to business or do you need clearance from someone a little older?"

"Well, aren't you a feisty little thing?" AJ smiled, he liked a woman who had a quick mouth and a pretty face. And boy, was she pretty. She was about a head shorter then him, he figured despite the high heeled boots she wore, slim figure with those voluptuous hips that always led to a great ass. Long dark brown hair, a wide heart shaped face with plump lips and a sneaky smile.

" You have no idea." Finn replied, cocking a hip. "Now are we going to be doing business or are you just wasting my fuckin time?"

"Oh we'll do business but not here." AJ said with a smirk and a cheeky look across his face. He cast a glance back at his baby; the only woman in his life, his Porsche. " Get in the car."

"You are out of your ever lovin mind, if you think I am getting into that car with you."

"Then we don't do business." stated AJ as he turned around and headed back to the car, lighting up a cigarette as he walked. He took a drag, exhaled and paused in his step. He hoped when he called her bluff, she wouldn't walk. He needed what she had, a name that would provide more information for the job that they were pulling a month.

G would have his head on platter if he didn't come through with this. His original contact had fallen through in a suspicious nature. The Irish Mob were new comers to LA, and were making some pretty big moves of the last year and half. The little to mid level criminals that AJ was used to dealing with had all by dried up the last six months.

AJ had to wonder if they were waiting for the fallout between the Mob organizations or the Irish Mob had taken them out to clear way for their own enterprises. Hence why he had changed so many details with the exchange. He didn't like only having one option to get information on the down low, and getting involved even in the smallest bit with the Irish Mob wasn't in his agenda.

Whatever the case was, he was playing a dangerous game. Their next heist hinged on the information this pretty little bit of girl had. And if she walked, then he was up shits creak with out a damn paddle. And there went the last seven months worth of work with him.

Finnegan almost choked on her own spit as she stared at his retreating back. She never had a client walk away from her. She's had them search her for wires or weapons, pull a gun on her and once she was put in a trunk as a hostage.

That client ended up choking on his own walnut size balls when she was done with him.

This was not happening right now. Finnegan had a spa appointment, that she could not bump back in thirty minutes and the rest of her supposedly relaxing day ahead of her. She was not going to call Uncle Riagan and tell him she just let ten thousand dollars slip through her fingers.

Finnegan bit her lip in frustration. This man was seriously going to make her fuck up her manicure when she knocked him the fuck out for dragging out what is a simple exchange into something complicated and fuckin messy.

_Was no one professional these days? _She thought as she racked her mind on what to do.

There was no need for a car ride exchange, like there wasn't a need for three location changes. He hands her an envelope full of bills and she gives him a little junk drive full of information he requested from Uncle Riagan.

_Simple. Apparently fucking not. _Finnegan silently fumed.

"I drive." she stated, in a no bullshit tone.

"Excuse me?" AJ turned around to look at her. Girl had balls, he had to give that to her. " I don't think I heard you right, sweetheart."

"I drive or you get your information somewhere else, sweetheart." Finn raised an eyebrow as she reached into her coat jacket and pulled out her sunglasses. She put them back on her face, it was a sunny day outside despite the earlier rain, she would need them if she was driving.

AJ laughed and reached into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out the keys and held it out to her. She took a step forward towards to collect the keys from him. When her hand touched the metal ring of the keys, he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her towards him.

Finnegan frowned, and dragged her feet as she felt her body being pulled toward AJ. She glared at him through her sunglasses. Personal contact was not allowed during meetings. To easy to get a knife in the ribs and left in deserted ally to die.

AJ clamped the smoke down between his lips and moved his hands moved down her body, searching for a weapon. She wore no wire and concealed no weapon. He ripped her purse off her shoulder and pulled the purse open.

Finnegan, snarled in protest and tried to snatch the bag back but both of her hands were lightly smacked aside by AJ. He found no gun, knife or any other kind of weapon. Just a can of pepper spray, several tubes of lipstick, a black berry, various hair elastics, tampons, a Prada wallet and a thick, small memo notebook that looked like it had seen better days.

Her uncle must be one stupid fuck to send this gorgeous of a woman to meet a fuckin criminal with no weapon.

_Fuckin Irish mob_, AJ thought.

"Your clean." He announced looking at her with suspicion.

"Gee, thanks for that." Finnegan rolled her eyes, she was getting impatient. " You stated the first, second and third time you reschedule this meeting that I was to come; alone, unarmed and at the correct time. I do believe, this would be the correct time, and I am alone and unarmed. I thought not wearing a wire was just a professional courtesy I would throw in for you. Can I have my fuckin bag back?"

AJ took one drag of his smoke, inhaled then exhaled , blowing the smoke away from her face then flicked the smoke away from him. He handed her purse back to her, which she promptly snatched back and returned to her shoulder. He grabbed her one arm to hold her in place as he used his free hand to push up her sunglasses onto her head and smiled at her. She had the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen.

" Can you drive stick?"

"Better then you can work your own stick." Finnegan gave him a wicked smirk, and tugged on the keys hard that he still held in the hand that had a hold of her arm . She felt his muscles pull, and gave an inward groan. He had muscles under that lanky build. Finnegan liked a man with muscles.

" I'd rather you worked it sweetheart." AJ flashed her his own version of a wicked smirk and leaned down into her personal space.

He felt a sharp point in the area of his stick and looked down to where he felt the pricking pain. There, tapping against his inner leg was a three inch blade. Too damn close to his dick for his likening.

How the fuck did he miss that?

The knife was hair thin, and AJ wasn't the first client to miss that in their inspection of her personal being. Finnegan was no shrinking violet. She was just as deadly as her siblings, if not more. After all, she was raised by her Aunt since she the age of five.

"Don't ever touch me again, with out permission." Finnegan leaned in and whispered into AJ's ear as she yanked the keys out of his grasp. And moved around him to the driver's side of the car. Her wrist knife slipped back into the sleeve of her jacket where it was hidden.

"You said you didn't have anything on you." AJ raised an eyebrow at where the knife had touched him. He was rather sensitive about that bit.

"Your not the only one suspicious." Finnegan chuckled at AJ stupidity." What, you think you changing everything about this meeting made me feel warm and filled with confidence on the was nothing wrong with the orignal location for this exchange."

"It was public."

"Which if you had any sense in your head, you would realize that fact protects you and me both." Finnegan shot back at him, as she stopped before the car but didn't get it. " What the hell do you think looks like?"

"A meeting between to concenting adults before a afternoon full of rated R like things." AJ told her, watching as her eyes went wide at his words." Or maybe I'm a business man, meeting his regular girl for lunch quickie."

Finnegan had to hold herself back from slapping the taste out of his mouth. She had never had a client bring up such heated emotions "Did you just call me a prostitute?"

"I believe, I merely hinted at what this meeting could be conceived as to other people." AJ told her moving towards her, causing her to retreat back against his Porsche. " But if you liked to do any of those rated R like things, I wouldn't be put out."

"Look, I think we are getting off topic here. I'm here to do business, not get hit on. You play nice with me and I'll play nice with you. And by the way, you seriously need to brush up on your body searching skills. You really suck at it." With that, Finnegan turned and gripped the door handle. She opened the car door, and slipped inside to the black leather seats. She only gave herself a moment to marvel and appreciate the inside of his car before forcing her self back to the task at hand.

Get through this meeting, without killing this client.

"Oh, I think I like you." AJ moved around the car and got in as Finnegan started it. She had returned her sunglasses to her face, shielding her green eyes from his view. He didn't bother to click in his seat belt. He wasn't planning on going that far. He just needed to make sure that she was indeed alone, and give himself on ground coverage from John and Jess. She reversed and headed out of the parking garage following the exit signs.

"I bet you do." Finnegan shifted, and followed the curves of the exit and as the sunlight broke over the hood of the Porsche, Finn rocketed out of the underground parking garage. She merged with traffic and began to pass people.

"Whoa!" AJ yelled as Finnegan brushed up against another car when she switched lanes. "What the fuck are you doing! Watch the car! Not that car, the other car!"

"No need to get excited, there sweetheart." laughed Finnegan as she made a right then a left. "Just makin sure that pretty white boy in that Range Rover gets a little lost."

He should have figured she would spot John after the knife incident. Clearly, there was more to this woman then a sexy figured, smart mouth and a pretty face. Since she didn't say anything about Jesse, he figured he would keep that tid bit for himself.

AJ braced him self against the dashboard as the car made a sharp left, and the moved into the other lane. He could see John driving G's Range Rover falling behind in the distance. He wasn't sure if it was because John wanted to remain inconspicuous or he simply couldn't follow her. Jesse, however rode a few cars back on his red motorcycle, blending with the mid morning traffic.

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"Actually, I do. I don't know where you planned on doing this exchange but " replied Finnegan as she did another quick lane change and took the on ramp onto the freeway. She needed to make it across town to make her appointment, and it never hurt to be on the safe side when loosing a tail. " due to your over suspicious nature my day is all kinds of fucked up. So we are going to go to my spa. I have treatments, I seriously can not be late for. And you little power play back there, best not make me late for them."

"So your one of those girls, huh?"

"I'm whatever girl I want to be, when I want to be." Finnegan down shifted and hit the gas. The car surged forward and she couldn't help but smile with satisfaction at the hum of power beneath her. She took her hand off the shifter and reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out an thin, long pink stick and rested in on the curve that her legs made together. "Lets talk business. You got what I want?"

"Sweetheart, I got lots of things you want." AJ flashed her that wicked smirk again. Just a hint of teeth, a little bit crooked and then there was the dimples, that made her want to give him a genuine smile back.

"Are you a ginger tea, a good book and foot rub? No, maybe a hot stone massage, followed up with a cleansing facial? " asked Finnegan raising an eye brow as she turned to look at him. " I didn't think so. You got the bills, then we can play. If not, then you just wasted my time and cost me what should have been a relaxing day off."

"I got the bills. You got the information?" AJ leaned over the shifter and got into her personal space as one could without actually touching her. He definitely remembered how quick the knife came out.

AJ, was many things. And one of them was not stupid. He did not want to end up on the business end of that thing any time soon.

"Let's see what you got." Finn switched lanes and moved around the traffic, saw her exit and headed off the freeway. " Time to put all your cards on the table, sweetheart."

AJ reached into his jacket and pulled out a wad of bills, folded in half and tied with an elastic band. It was the agree upon price as previously discussed with her uncle. He slipped the bills into her coat pocket, and with another fluid motion took the little pink information stick from between her legs and give her a leg a friendly rub.

"I don't know if your just plain stupid or if you don't think I won't leave you in ribbons and bleeding in your own car. "

"Oh, I think you like me." AJ said as he stuck the stick into his pocket. " I think you like me more then you want to admit to yourself, sweetheart."

"I'm surprised you can even fit that big head in your car, with all that self important attitude you got jammed up in there." Finnegan guided the car along the residential streets with ease. She merged into another lane and then made a right. She could see the houses turn into business that line the sides the streets. They were the upscale, for the higher end clientele that had money spare and to burn.

"You'd be surprised where I can fit my big head. In some very small, tight holes."

"First off, your not very professional." Finnegan told him, casting him a look as she drove through a yellow stop light." Second, what I'm sure is a very big, well skill dick isn't getting in any of my tight holes."

"Let's cut the shit, sweetheart." AJ tossed her a look that was somewhere in between sexy and hard. He reached across the car, and tugged her sunglasses off her face. " If you didn't want me, you wouldn't have eye fucked me for the first five minutes of meeting me. Baby, you just about got me hard under that stare of yours. So don't act like you weren't thinking of being under me, legs over my shoulders, getting the best pounding of your life."

"Does that mouth actually get your laid?" Finnegan bit off, casting AJ a glare. This man was bringing out the worse in her right now. She turned her signal on and turned into a parking lot for several buildings that housed a combination of businesses and offices. She drove into a parking spot and put the car into park before turning to him. " Trust me, that vulgar thought of yours, wasn't near what I was thinking in the first five minutes of meeting you AJ. Check yourself, before I give you a not so happy ending."

AJ chucked at her play on words, and for a moment enjoyed the thought of her plump lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Fuck, he bet she was good at sucking a man off.

Finnegan ignored him for a moment and dug around her purse, which she had place on the shifter when entering the car. She pulled out her memo notebook, laid it on her lap and undid the clasp. She pulled out two manila envelopes from the notebook, and reached into her jacket pocket to where he had put his wad of cash.

"Just a little professional tid-bit for you AJ." Finnegan undid the elastic around the money, did a quick count in her head of the bills as she thumbed through them, dividing them into equal amounts of five thousand. She stuffed them into their separate envelops and then tucked them into her jacket." Next time, if there actually is a next time and I really hope there isn't. Put the money in a envelope. It so much classier then this gangster way carrying it."

Normally, both parties usual dealt with untraceable bank transfers, much safer for everyone involved but due to such a small sum it was all cash to hand.

"You're a real case aren't you." AJ laughed, looking at her frowning face. He didn't think she could have gotten more sexy, but when that pretty face got mad, damn she made him a loss for words.

Finnegan, closed the notebook and returned it to her purse. She shoved her arm through the straps and brought the purse up to her shoulder. She shut the car off and took the keys out. " Your one to talk. Return my sunglasses, please."

"Keys first."

"What are we in, third grade?" Finnegan glared at him. She tried not to notice the twinkle of mischief in his eyes, or the way his shoulders looked. For the first time, she noticed the way he smelt. He wasn't over powered with some cheap after shave, but a combination of his scent and what she thought was sandalwood and pine soap. : What's next, you going to pull my hair?"

"See, I knew under that professional exterior you had a kinky side. " AJ reached over to the other side of the car, and tried to catch a hold of her pony tail. " If you want me to pull your hair when we have sex, just say the word sweetheart."

"Keep the fuckin glasses." snapped Finnegan as she opened the door and practically jumped out of the car. She slammed the door behind her before she started to walk across the parking lot. She still had his keys in her hand and could hear him walking after her. She cocked her arm back, and heaved the keys over four cars, and she was fairly certain that she heard them hit a drainage grate. " I would say this has been a pleasure, but I seriously doubt anything with you involved would be a pleasure."

AJ was torn between follow the woman or going after his keys. They had better not have fallen down a fuckin grate or he was going to loose his shit. He abandon waking after Finnegan, to look for his keys. He would let her think she got the last word in. He had a feeling he would be seeing her again.

After all, where would he get his information now that all the sources had dried up?


	3. Sharp Dressed Man

_Over one month later._

Finnegan rode the elevator up, after a long day doing innovatory at the bakery, and then there was a problem with one of the laundry mats. Jamming of coins in machines was always a problem and soon she was going to have seriously upgrades to her machines, not to mention four of them in that particular location flooded. That was the first headache of many.

She was tired, achy and her feet hurt like a son of a bitch. She should have known better then to break in a new pair of pumps today.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to dark red walls with gold trim. Plotted plants lined the hallway as Finnegan adjusted her purse on her shoulder, re gripped the blue prints that were rolled up in her hand, and exited the elevator.

She made no sound as she carried down the hallway towards her apartment. There were only three apartments on this floor, and she was friendly but not involved in her neighbours lives. Finnegan was the charming young woman who worked long hours, was rarely seen in the highway and at times the only man she was seen with was the delivery guy with her food.

Finnegan reached her apartment door, reached into her pocket for her keys and unlocked the door. She stepped into the apartment onto her new hardwood floors that she had put in a few months back, and turned to close to door. She locked it behind her, and walked over to her alarm system.

She entered her personal code and then re alarmed the front door, sliding glass door and windows. Finnegan had upgraded the existing alarm system when she had purchased the apartment, and even though she was on the ten floor of the building, she had insisted on alarming the windows and the balcony door.

Her cousins in Boston had once broken into a council man's apartment by actually breaking into the apartment above him, and then repelled down onto his balcony. He didn't think his balcony made him vulnerable. He learned different when he woke up with a silencer in his face.

Ever since then, she had be overly cautious.

Finnegan tossed her keys into the pretty blown glass bowl that sat on the hall table. She set her purse and blue prints down on the table beside the bowl. She removed her pumps and held them in one hand while she dug around in her purse for her phone.

She scanned her emails from the contractors on the warehouse space she had purchased as she made her way down the hall to her bedroom. In a year's time, she was going to open her first LA restaurant in half the building's 1st floor, while the other half was occupied with high end gallery/boutique. It was a lofty, ambitious move on her part and she was sinking a lot of savings from the sale of several of her business in Chicago. Finnegan needed to expand her own personal interest. She had spent a great deal moving here from Chicago and although her main goal is to expand the families legit business interest, she also needed to build her's as well.

If you don't make big moves, you don't get a big payoff, she like to think.

Finnegan tossed the pumps in the open closet, casting a glare at them as her hurting feet reminded her of the pain they had caused. She placed her phone on the nightstand by the bed, promising herself she wouldn't look at it till the morning. Finnegan knew that was doubtful but she could at least try. She unbuttoned her blouse and proceeded to get undressed.

She needed a bath to ease the tension in her shoulders, help her feet and she wanted to process the events today among other things.

Her brother's though the money she had spent on the upgrades to her home was unnecessary but they had never really understood the comforts of one's home. The one upgrade the did however approve of and insist upon was the bullet proof glass. Snipers, were a common way to solve persistent problems.

The upgrades to the apartment, included a huge remodel on the modest size kitchen complete with the top of the line appliances and knocking out a portion of the wall to include more windows so she could see more of the LA skyline. She had added a double door walk in master closet because lets face it, she liked clothes and why not? The master bath actually was her favourite room in the two bedroom apartment.

Finnegan wrapped a huge, white terry cloth bathrobe around her naked body as she walked into her master bath. She had ripped out the existing tub to replaced it with a sunken, over fill tub. The old shower went to, and in it's place sat a two head shower complete with a seat. She had the tiles replicate stone stabs, and one of her favourite features she added was heated floors.

She turned on the hot water in the tub, and when she got the right temperature she walked over to her mounted sound system. She turned it on, and walked away from it back out into her bedroom.

She wanted a glass of wine, and headed for the kitchen. Finnegan pulled out her favourite white and poured a generous amount in to a wine glass before heading back to her bedroom. Silently, she cursed herself as she picked up the cell phone.

Finnegan took a sip of the crisp, fruity wine and let it sit on her tongue for a moment. She savour the flavour and set the glass on the counter of the bathroom between the two sinks. She grabbed a hair clip and tossed her long locks up in a high bun. The water in the bath was getting quiet high and she reached over to grab her preferred bath oil. She sprinkled a generous amount in before replacing the bottle back on the counter.

She untied the rode and let it fall to the floor. Picking up her phone and wine glass, she step into the tub and let out a moan. The water felt amazing and she took another sip of the wine. Finnegan did a last flip through her emails before putting the phone on the table beside the tub.

She lounged there for a moment, enjoying the relaxing feeling of the hot water. Then her mind started to drift.

Finnegan had always prided herself on keeping her temper in check when handing clients. Professionalism was important to her, in all situations of her double life. And her behaviour with her last client had bothered her.

In the past, it was required of her to be a bit more forceful in some situations, especially when she was establishing herself in the beginning. She knew the impression she gave off; young, pretty female alone doing what was typically considered a man's job, and she took certain measure to force another reaction from clients. Finnegan treated people with as much respect as they did her.

But the behaviour that AJ brought out in her, was not something she was proud of. He seems to bring out the fire in her that was often only seen among family. Her family, like many at times demanded a little force, and a raised voice to be heard.

And good lord, she blush at the heated feelings he caused in her. She was not by far an inexperienced woman. Hell she was 24 year old woman, who knew her own mind and what she liked from a man. While she didn't bring home every decent looking man, she had taken a few lovers over the years.

Of course, keeping them a considerable distance away from her family was the key here. She head learned her lesson at sixteen when Grandpapa Mattas had caught her with one of his enforcers, Tiran when she was summering in Boston. They were just kissing, as she wanted experience and Tiran was easy to convince to slip away into the pantry of Grandpapa's house.

She got busted lip from Grandpapa's backhand and was sent back to Chicago to Aunt Carney. Finnegan was sure Tiran got worse, and she had momentary moments of guilt. After that, any interaction with the opposite sex was kept far away from her family.

Lesson learned.

Finnegan took another drink of the wine and thought of AJ again. She wasn't much for tattoos on a man, and certainly not as many as she could see on him. But he did make them look good, real good. And you couldn't deny that he had sense of style.

She always did like a man who knew how to dress. AJ did it in a way that made her inch to undo his buttons on his dress shirt one by one and follow that line with her tongue. Then there was his suspenders. Finnegan didn't think a man could make them looks so provocative. They made her think of grabbing a hold of him and pulling him to her so he could fuck the daylights out of her. She shook the dirty line of thought as she readjusted her position in the tub. She leaned her head back and rested it on the elevated padded service for the very purpose.

It was the first rule in business for her, you never mixed business with personal. There wasn't any acceptable situations where you allowed your illegal life to cross over with you legit life. It was stupid, sloppy and that's what ended you up in nasty orange jumpsuit doing five to ten years with a cell mate named Bertha.

Orange was not her colour.

And it wasn't like he would be accepted in her family. They would kill him, if he got involved with her. They would see it as a betrayal, and she wouldn't be that far behind him with a bullet in her head. AJ had his own ties to the crime world, and none were to her family. The rules were different for woman in O'Malley family then the men. It was acceptable for them to step out on their wives, occationally sire illegitimate children, but as a female in the O'Malley family you grew up knowing you played by a different set of rules. Flirtations, discreet causal sex that was one thing to over look, but you married to the advantage of your family. Your duty was to your family.

Finnegan sighed again, it was too bad really. She would have like to put his dirty mouth to good use. But it didn't matter what her attraction was to him, she had told Flynn that any further business between that client and the family needed to be handled by another middleman.

Flynn was concerned, to say the least. She had never handed over another client. And there had been by far worse situations she had been apart of. There was just something about AJ that brought out a side of her she would rather leave buried for that portion of her life.

What she needed was a good fuck, and then she would forget all about the tattooed, sexy man she only met once.

She took a large drink of her wine when her cell phone started to go off beside her. Praying that it was not any kind of business she reached over to pick it up.

Finnegan smiled as she saw her cousin Clare's name flash across the screen. Clare was Aunt Carney's middle child. She had just turned 21 a month ago and was visiting some college friends in the city. She had mentioned the last time they had talked, that she would call Finnegan up when she was in town the next time.

"Hello cousin dear." Finnegan answered the phone sitting up.

"What are you doing right now, Finny?" Clare asked using the childhood nickname that only she used..

"I'm in the bath, having a glass of wine." Finnegan answered rolling her neck back and forth. "Why?"

"Can you be ready in two hours?"

"For what exactly?" Finnegan knew it wouldn't be for business as Clare would be involved in the illegal side of the family. She simply didn't have the head for it, which Clare was more then happy about. " I was planning on a quiet night in."

"It's ten pm on a Saturday night." Clare told her. " What the hell are you doing on a Saturday night at home?"

"Recuperating from a long ass day at work, Clare."

"Then I guess you shouldn't have doubled up on classes to graduate university early, Finny." laughed Clare. " You could still be in school like me. Get out of the tub and start getting ready."

Finnegan closed her eyes and hung her head. "What are you planning at Clare-Bear?"

"There's a club I want to go to. I think you'll like it. It's kinda of a swanky upscale place you like to go." Clare told her.

"And you can't got with Selene and Vicky?" Both girls had attended school with Clare in Chicago before graduating a year ago. She knew they all kept in close contact with each other. Finnegan wanted to see her cousin but she was dog tired.

" Oh there'll be there too, but I really want to see you." Clare persisted. " I haven't seen you in forever."

Hadn't she just told herself she need a good lay? If the bar was what Clare had said it was, she was sure that she would find her usual type there. And she could always count on Clare's desecration.

"Text me where to meet you, and if there is a sexy man in there, don't expect me to wait around to finish the night out."

"Have I mentioned how much I miss you in Chicago?" Clare told her.

"See you two hours. " Finnegan told her as she hung up. She sat in the tub for a few more minutes before downing the rest of her wine and getting up.

_Well,_ she thought _here's to a good night._


	4. Well Laid Plans

AJ sat in the upstairs loft of the club he own a third of, and swirled the amber liquid of his preferred brand of scotch in a crystal glass. From his position on the couch, he could see the club below, and he was enjoying watching the party goer's interactions. His boys sat around him like the kings they were. The heist went off beautiful and he was no seventy five k larger then he was a week ago.

Gordon or G as he was called by the boys sat in the chair to the left of him cutting one of the fine Cuban's Jake kept for them. John was in the chair to the right of him, eyeing the lower bar area for a friend for the night. Jess sat behind John on the bar that was in the back of the loft. He was joking with his brother Jake, who sat on the couch to the left of him.

Theses were his friends, his family, his brothers. Sure, he had blood family but other the a curtsy call once a month, and a Christmas once every two years he didn't have any obligation to them, or them to him.

He liked that way. There were no entanglements between his business life and his personal one. There was a fine line that they all walked in between business and personal. Sure, he had teased it once or twice but he had never stepped over it. Unlike, some of his other boys that is.

G as their leader set the bar high for keeping personal separate from business, his own sister didn't even know how he foot the bill for her numerous rehab stints. Jesse was to busy getting his dick wet in anything that was warm to pay too much attention to details. John had slept with a bank attendant pretty regularly, when he first came to the table, and considering they were going to rob her bank, AJ figured that to be a step over that thin line. Jake had Lily, his girlfriend who knew more about what they did then anyone else. But, he guessed that wasn't Jake's fault either, Ghost brought her into the fold originally.

AJ paused, at the thought of his former co-worker. Ghost was doing a five year bid for a job that had gone wrong in 04. Someone hadn't made sure their guard wasn't tied down properly and when he had managed to free himself, he shot Ghost in the leg. All hell broke loose from that point on. The plan was shot to hell and the police were closing in on them.

Gordon had made the call to leave Ghost on bleeding on the fire escape. They all knew, it was your responsibility to get yourself out if things go bad. AJ knew that they could have help him, but there was no way they all would have gotten out of there alive if they did. Better one sit in a cell then four of them.

He hadn't gone to see Ghost while he had been prison. Nor would he, they would be no contact between Ghost or any of the boys till Ghost was released from prison and came to collect his money. Gordon had put Ghost's cut from the 04 job into a secure overseas bank account.

Ghost hadn't sold them out though. He had to give it to Ghost, he might be bitter about them hanging him out to dry but homie keep his mouth shut. It was pretty tense for a bit after that, everyone on edge to see if Ghost will give them up.

But he didn't and then things eased up considerable. Jesse was brought in by Jake to replace Ghost, so they weren't a man down. Jake looked after Lily, as was decided by the rest of them and in time the friendship between the two of them progressed. AJ like Lily, she was a good woman, in some ways too good for Ghost. Lily managed the night club that he, Jesse and Jake co owned. She always seem to fit better with Jane then she had with Ghost. They were more natural in AJ's opinion.

"What you thinking about, Ivy League?" Jesse called out to him, using their nickname for him. They all found it amusing that he did in fact have an ivy league education and employed it in pulling high stakes heist. He didn't have the thug background that Ghost, John, Jake and Jesse had. Gordon didn't really talk much about his background.

"Nothing, just watching." he replied taking another drink from his glass.

"Looked like you were thinking about that sexy brunette again." Jesse teased him.

AJ smiled into his drink, as he heard the jokes that started up among his boys. Sure, they had all teased him about Finn on more the one occasion after Jesse told them what had happened in the parking lot.

"I still can't believe you spent thirty minutes trying to get your keys out of that drain before you realized I have you spare set." Jake laughed beside him.

"I can't believe your bitch of a brother, sat on his crotch rocket watching me the whole damn time." AJ grinned getting up and walking over to the bar that Jess was leaning against. He gave the light skinned younger black male a playful elbow as he leaned over the bar and grabbed his favoured brand of scotch and topped up his drink. " And you didn't even bother to help, you cock sucker."

"It was the funniest shit I have ever seen." Jesse grinned as he moved away from AJ. " That female owned you, my friend. She owned you."

"That's what you think."

"She was a looker for sure." John chimed in as he leaned over to the table and picked up his drink. " She knew how to work her assets."

"How would you know?" asked Jake grinning. He liked teasing AJ, seeing as they didn't get much of an opportunity.

"I watched her when she got dropped off in a cab in front of the building." John told him, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. " Tight pants, high boots and a ass that makes a man just want to bend her over and "

"I get it, I get it." AJ cut John off mid sentence. He knew where that line was going, and he didn't want to hear the end of it. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of that particular position himself about Finn. It was one thing for him to think about, and maybe once or twice touch himself to the thought of it but another for one of them to say it out loud.

"Leave him be," Lily said as she entered the loft. She gave him a small smile and he returned with a grateful one. " Jake, I need you to do the rounds with me."

Jake was the main face besides Lily of the club, both Jesse and AJ were silent partners. AJ preferred it that way.

"I'm going to get some air." he told the boys as he set his drink down on the bar, and headed for the stairs that lead down to the main part of the bar.

"Don't spend to long in the bathroom, brother." Jesse called out after him as he made his ways down the stairs.

_Little shit. _grinned AJ as he made his way through the crowd and towards the smokers exit. Lily didn't care if he lit up inside the club after hours or before the opened, but she was down right bitchy if he did while they were open.

He nodded to the bouncer who was working the door, as he opened for him. The cool summer air met him, when he stepped outside. He moved away from a drunk group of strangers and further down the back alley. He leaned up against the wall, staying in the shadows as he pulled a smoke from his package and lit up.

Finn O'Malley, had been on his mind more then he would like to admit since their little interaction a month ago. The job kept him pretty focused, ironing out the last details but in the rare moments that his mind was not filled up with the small details it went to her.

AJ took a long draw on the cigarette and blew out the smoke. She had taken over every free moment of peace he had. He thought of her before he drifted off to sleep at night, in the shower, shit he thought of her when he was pissing.

Of course, ninety eight percent of the time she crossed his mind it was to do with sex. He wanted to do things to her that he was sure would make her blush. Those plump lips haunted his dreams at night. He wanted her on her knees with those big green eyes starring up at him and her lips wrapped around his cock. He wanted her bent over in front of him, that ass pressed against his dick begging him to fuck it. He wanted to feel her pussy stretched around his cock when he fucked her from behind in front of his bedroom window. Yeah, if she only knew the things he wanted to do to her.

AJ didn't often deny himself something that he wanted, he really didn't see the point in most cases. He had never placed himself in this kind of situation before.

He made a point in dealing with other criminals not to get involved. Get what you need, get out and don't get killed. Or worse caught.

AJ ashed his smoke, before bringing to his lips again and taking another pull.

Hell, the only people he was really involved with were sitting up in that loft. He didn't keep a woman, there were no girlfriends, no regular lovers. He didn't volunteer for the greater cause nor was a face book junkie. AJ like his personal life, simple clean. Nothing to tie him to his other life or vice versa. Woman were one night stands that doted his nights. He never stayed over, and certainly didn't bring them back to his place over the club. That was his alone.

He had a clean record and he made great pains to keep it that way.

He should just fuck her brains out and leave it at that. That would get her out of his system for good. She could probably due with a good round adult fun from him, more then he could.

What the hell was he thinking? AJ shook his head. He was not going to cross that line, not even for a moment. He was going go back into the club, find a blonde, red head or a black haired girl or any combination or the three he could get, hell anything but a brunette. Charm her, sway her, seduce her and give her the best night of her life. Then be gone before the morning.

That sounded like a good plan.

And with that he took his last drag on his smoke, flicked it to the ground and headed back into the club.


	5. Suspender's & Tattoo's

Finnegan met the girls outside the bar, dressed and ready to impress. She wore a short emerald green halter dress, with black pumps. Her hair was curled, and pulled into a side pony tail. She wore her favourite pair of silver hoop earrings, and a dangly silver necklace that rested between her breasts. She had kept her makeup, simple yet defined. Finnegan had thought about doing a smoky eye to make her gun metal eyes pop, but thought at the last moment simple was best.

She wore coloured contacts during meetings with clients. She actually needed to wear glasses and did most days but had decided against that going out.

"You look fabulous!" Vicky told her as she hugged her hello. The tall blonde towered above them, by at least four inches. She wore a black skirt and flashy purple shirt.

"As do you, V." Finnegan had been out with Clare's group of girls before on several occasions. They were friendly enough for coffee dates once in a blue moon, but it was Clare that brought them out together. "And you Selene. Red is your colour!"

Selene smiled and did a twirl to show off her sleek red dress. The red definitely brought out her Latina heritage. " I so needed to get the hell out of my house and blow off some steam!"

"You were drunk two nights ago." Clare told her, stepping up to hug her cousin. Clare was wearing one of Finnegan's favourite little black dresses. They had gone shopping a few years earlier and had picked it up. "It's good to see you Fin."

"I miss you Clare." Finnegan gave Clare a squeeze on the shoulder. " Now, bitches, I don't know about you but I need to get a drink."

"I'm with you there." Vicky agreed as they made their way to the door of the club. They by passed the line, after Vicky talked to the bouncer. Vicky tossed a look over her shoulder as they walked in to the club.

The club was impressive, she had to give it that. Classy hardwood floors, warm inviting lighting, a sexy stair case that lead up from the restaurant on the bottom floor to the club on the second. The warm chocolate brown paint added to the atmosphere that put you at ease when you walked through the door.

Yeah, she could see her self finding the right kind of man here tonight.

Vicky was speaking to a beautiful woman who was standing at the hostess stand. She waved the girls over and Vicky lead them up the stairs to the bar area.

Like the floor below, Finnegan was impressed. She took a few mental notes in her head about the design and how everything was planned out. She could see herself doing something similar in the way they cut the restaurant and lounge area in half. Finnegan would definitely be bringing some new ideas to the floor when she spoke to the contractors tomorrow.

"Stop it." Clare turned to her cousin, giving her a pointed look." Stop analyzing it. No working, tonight promise?"

"Can't help myself." smiled Finnegan as Vicky and Selene made their way over to the bar." Let's snag a booth with a good view of the room."

"I like that plan." Clare agreed as she looked around the room to find an empty booth. One had just been emptied and cleared. She grabbed a hold of her cousin's arm and lead the way through the crowd to the booth. " So, tell me before the girls get back how things are."

Finnegan settled in the booth, and looked at her cousin. She knew what she as asking, but what she wasn't sure of was if Clare was asking for herself or for her mother Aunt Carney. " It's difficult and complicated."

"How so." Clare kept an eye on Vicky and Selene as both girls were waiting for the bartender to come around to them.

"The Asians hold the importing of weapons, and most of the cut of the mid to petty range of crimes in LA. While the Russians have the drugs and gambling. This arrangement has suited both parties for years. We're not drowning but the water's pretty fucking high at times." Finnegan told her as she looked into her clutch for her lip gloss. She was speaking loud enough for Clare to hear but low enough her words didn't carry. " I'm beginning to look at expanding the legit business but a lot of my building plans are being held up by the Asians."

"What are you going to do about?" Clare wanted to know as the girls had finally been served and were walking towards them with a tray filled with shots, and four drinks.

"What I do best." smiled Finnegan as they other girls sat down. "Looks like I may be going into the office a little late tomorrow from the looks of this."

"Holy, hell ladies." laughed Clare she handed out shots to the girls. " We've got the next round. Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Finnegan grinned, and lifted the shot up to clink glasses with the ladies. "Slainte."

The shot glass hit her lips and she tilted the glass back. It was a polar bear, Vicky must have remember her fondness for them in Mexico a few years back. She licked her lips, taking the minty goodness in.

"Let's drink." Selene laughed as she brought her rum and coke to her mouth to chase the shot.

It was a hour or so later that Finnegan began to feel the effects of the alcohol. She was winded from dancing and her head started to spin somewhere around the time the third tray of shots showed up and they started to double shoot. She lost count how many drinks she drank but around the time she threw up in the bathroom she figured she wasn't going home with anyone.

"You ok in there Finny?" Clare called from the stall next to her. She had just finished her own round of messy goodness and was wiping her mouth off with toilet paper.

Finnegan grunted as she flushed the toilet, and hosted her self up. She fixed her dress and walked out of the stall. She stared at herself with hazed eyes as she tried to clean herself up in the mirror. She washed her mouth out and wiped it dry with paper towel. She looked better and she felt better.

"This does not go any further then this bathroom." Finnegan gave Clare a smile through the mirror as she appeared out of her own stall. "The last thing I need is the cousin's riding me about not being able to handle my alcohol."

"I've seen you Finnegan, finish more then a bottle of whiskey with the boys." Clare told her as she turned on the tap to wash her mouth out. " Everyone knows you spew when you mixed drinks."

"Hey, your friends started with the tray full of shots." reminded Finnegan as she checked her makeup and applied more eye liner with a slightly shaky hand. She reached into clutch and handed Clare a pack of gum. " You want to go home?"

"Bitch, please." laughed Clare as she popped a piece in her mouth." I just got my second wind."

"I hoped you would say that."

AJ nearly choked on the scotch in his glass when he spotted Finn O'Malley and group of girly friends, tossing back shots in his bar like they were water. Someone, somewhere was laughing at him tonight.

He told Lily to refuse payment from them, and to offer them bottle service. He would put up the tab. That sparked her attention.

"Okay, who is she?" Lily asked him, hand resting on his shoulder.

"She's just a girl." AJ told her giving a smile.

"Girl, my ass AJ." Lily gave him a look. "I've known you for five years, you don't buy girls drinks. They buy you drinks. Cough it up, or I'm going to tell the boys about your little request."

"Lily, baby there's no need to get mean." AJ turned to her, taking his eyes of Finnegan. " The brunette, in the green dress. Let's leave it at, we have a mutual understand of how we're going to end up, it's just the time and the place that we are having trouble with."

"She a looker, but in all honesty I don't think she's going to be any shape for what you have planned." Lily told him as she stared at the girl from their perch on the steps that lead up to loft. Lily was surprised, the girl wasn't AJ usual type, she was neither blonde, big breasted and she was a bit on the short side. "I'm going to have to cut her off soon, and her friends."

"I know," AJ nodded, as he stared out into the crowd finding her holding a drink and dancing with three other girls. "I'll take her home in a bit. Just let her have a bit more fun, okay."

"Your call." Lily nodded, and started down the stairs. " But if she throws up in my bar, your cleaning it up."

"Yah, that's likely."

Finnegan love this song, she had no idea what this song was but she loved it. Her head was starting to feel heavy again, she was considering sitting down when a pair of strong arms pulled her backward.

"Whoa." Finnegan stuttered out, turning her head to look behind her at face she didn't recognize. " Whose you?"

"Hey, baby." the man drawled out, tugging on her waist." I'm Marco, why don't you let me take care of you tonight."

"Do you have sus-suspenders?" Finnegan turned her body and squinted her eyes at his face. She gave him a little shove to let go of her.

"No, who wears suspenders anymore?" Marco asked as he held on tighter to her waist.

"Then your not who I want." Finnegan looked around for Clare but couldn't see her in crowd. She braced both hands on the stranger's chest and shoved harder while she picked up her foot and jammed her heel down on his foot. " Let go."

"Hey,"

Finnegan felt another pair of hands grabbed her and pulled backward. She felt a rock hard chest, and the next thing she knew she was behind a tall man, who wore suspenders over a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and tucked into well fitting black dress pants. The black fedora hat with the thick white stripe, should have told her who was standing in front of her, but she was too busy playing with the suspenders in front of her to care.

"Get you hands off of her." AJ glared at idiot in front of him. He still hand a hold of one of Finnegan's wrist, but he could feel her playing with his suspenders against his back.

"Who the fuck are you buddy?" Marco moved towards AJ in a threatening manner.

AJ just smiled, if he wasn't going to get fucked, he might as well break this punk's face in.

Finnegan popped her head around AJ's body and gave Marco a drunk grin. " He wears suspenders. Go away now."

" I think your done." AJ laughed looking down at Finnegan who was grinning up at him. He looked up and nodded to the bouncer who was standing off to the side.

Marco earned himself a one way ticket out the door.

AJ tried to still Finnegan's wandering hands, but as soon as she caught sight of his tattoo's on his arm she was tracing them with her fingers. While she was occupied, he looked at her again. She looked good in the dress she was wearing. Her hair, the way it was pulled to the side and curled made her face look super pretty. And her eyes, held a twinkle of mischief in them but he could have sworn a month ago they were green, not gray.

"Sweetheart, I think you've had your fill." AJ told Finnegan as he guided her back to the booth the girls had been sitting at earlier. He took the rye and coke from her hands and set back down on the table. " Let me take you home."

"Can't." Finnegan smiled, and ran her hands up AJ's chest to his shoulders. She rubbed her thumb over his lips before taking the fedora off his head. "Mine."

"Why can't you leave, Finn?" AJ asked as he tipped the hat up so he could see her face more. She was staring up at him, with goofy grin, her hands were on his shoulders and he could swear she was trying to kiss him but was too drunk to make the completion. He bent down and kissed her check, then her nose before pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Again." Finnegan poked him the ribs.

"Tomorrow, when your sober I'll do something better." AJ told her, his hands rubbing her back. "Now tell me why you can't leave yet?"

"Clare's here, somewhere." Finnegan looked around her, again trying to find her cousin.

"Clare?" AJ picked up the discarded bags along the table, and tucked them under one arm. He put his arm around Finnegan's waist and started to move them away from the crowded area. " Is she one of the girls you came with?"

"Yes, she's my baby cousin." Finnegan stumbled in her high heels a little bit, AJ kept her up on her feet as they headed towards the bar area. " Your pretty."

"Thanks, sweetheart." AJ smiled down at her and lead her to a barstool. " I think I know where she is. Which one of these is your's Finn?"

"That one." Finnegan pointed to the black clutch in his hand. AJ handed it to her and pointed to the other end of the bar, where her red haired cousin was standing making out with a light skinned black man. " Oh, that looks like fun. Can we do that later?"

AJ couldn't help but laugh. " Your funny when you drunk."

Clearly alcohol loosened Miss. Professional up considerable. He had watched her most of the night, and she had done alright but it was clear the effect of the enormous amount of liquor she had were catching up on her.

She was still fucking cute, even though she was a damn sloppy drunk.

"I like when you say dirty things." Finnegan leaned close to AJ to play with his bow tie.

"See, I knew you did." He smiled down at her. " Let's go say goodbye to your cousin."

The approached Clare, and had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. AJ nodded to Jesse whose hands were spilt between Clare's waist and ass. It wasn't a coincidence that Jesse was here with Clare, AJ had asked him to see her home, as a favour. He should have known Jesse would try to pick her up.

Unlike her cousin, Clare had stopped drinking after her little stop to the bathroom. She clearly was in much better condition then Finnegan.

"Finnegan, I looked for you." Clare turned to see her incredibly drunken cousin hanging off a blonde, tattooed stranger. "What the hell are you wearing on your head?"

"Mine, " glared Finnegan as she tried to slap Clare hand away from the hat.

"Clearly you've out done yourself to night honey." Clare laughed as she tried to grab a hold of her cousin. " Let me get you home."

"It's ok, AJ's going to do it." Finnegan told her, giving her a goofy smile. " Swear."

"And your AJ?"

"That would be me." AJ gave her his best friendly smile.

"And how long have you known my cousin?" Clare looked at him pointedly.

"A month or so. We're friends."

"Finnegan doesn't have friends." Clare told him, casting a suspicious look at him.

"Baby, your cousin seems to know him. And want to go with him, why do we say goodbye and see if we can pick off where we left off?" Jesse said nuzzle Clare's neck as distraction.

"It's ok, Clare-Bear. I'll call you in the morning." Finnegan tugged on AJ's hand, trying to move them away from her cousin.

"She's call you late afternoon." AJ said as he dumped the purses into Clare's arms and let Finnegan lead him away into the crowd.


	6. Morning After

There were no words to describe how unbelievable crappy Finnegan felt, when she finally rolled around to being conscience the morning after her night out with the girl. To say that her head ache was an understatement, her throat felt raw, and she couldn't begin describe the sour taste that was in her mouth. Her body felt alien and sluggish, movement made her feel like she was minutes away from being sick.

Not even after a bottle of tequila in Mexico three years ago, made her feel this bad. Clearly last night, she went over and beyond her one wild night in Mexico.

"Oh sweet, merciful lord." she bit out as she moved and caused her stomach to leap up into her throat. Finnegan's voice sounded raw and strained. Her eyes felt heavy and with great effort she forced one open. She forced the second on to open and moved her achy head about.

The realization slowly dawned upon, sinking in that she was not in her own queen size bed. The bed covers were the complete wrong colour, the bedroom window was the wrong size and the bathroom was in the wrong direction.

Finnegan closed her eyes and bit out an expressive curse . She had no recollection of leaving the bar with anyone. She could not have had sex and not remembered it. This was not what she did. She did not waste a potential good orgasm for no reason.

"Good to see you survived the night." came a distinctly male voice.

Finnegan's head was still fairly fuzzy, and she couldn't place the voice. By the time she turned around, all she saw was a unmistakeably male back, compete with numerous tattoo's, and what she would have thought any other time were sexy white boxers heading to the bathroom.

At this moment, she was hoping that a giant hole would open two steps from the bed and swallow her up.

Finnegan sat up in bed and looked down at what she slept in. It was clearly a man's dress shirt, black and had the sleeves rolled up numerous times to reach just past her elbows. Four buttons were fasten in the middle, leaving enough open for a good view of her legs, and chest.

She wore no bra but she thanked the powers that be that she was wearing at least panties and a nice pair at that.

_Wonderful. _She thought as she rubbed her aching head, hoping in vain it would feel better.

The man turned on the water in the bathroom and Finnegan heard the clink of glass. Her throat burned a little as she tried to swallow, and clear her throat to talk. She felt thirsty, like she had spent the night in the desert instead drinking copious amount of alcohol.

Her head turned take in a tall blonde man, with wide shoulders, fit body and a cheeky, sly grin on his face.

Finnegan stared, mouth open and with a crystal clear look of shock on her face when she realized her potential sex partner from last night was the client from a month ago, AJ. The one person she wanted out of her head, was now standing in front of her, holding out a glass of water almost naked.

"Take the water." AJ couldn't help the grin he knew was plastered on his face. The look on her face was one to remember. It answered his question on how much she remembered from the night before. He waited in till she took the water from his outstretched hand, then reached down to grab the aspirin bottle. He uncapped it and shook out two pills. "These too."

He had at least hoped she was apperceive of them as this bottle had cost him an extra fifty to the night attendant at the hotel desk to open the damn gift shop at four in the morning. He had to wait in till she had passed out, for him to slip out an acquired a few essentials.

And the girl talked forever and puked like a champ.

Finnegan, swallowed a large mouthful of water to ease the soreness in her throat. She took the pills and eyed him warily.

"There just aspirin, thought your head must be hurting."

"It would hurt less if you stopped yelling." she grumbled as she tossed the pills into her mouth and chased them down with another big gulp of water. She drank the glass down and handed it back to him.

"Another?" he asked looking down at her. She looked considerable better then she had when he was busy holding her head over the toilet. She had that ruffled up, bed hair, running makeup and was pale as hell look, but at least he didn't have worry about her being sick all over him,

"No, thank you." Finnegan told him, turning her body to face him. " Did we have sex?"

Her words hung heavy in the air for a moment, before AJ's laugh swept through the room.

"No," AJ shook his head as he settled himself back into the bed. " When we have sex sweetheart, your going to be sober enough to remember what I do to you. And I promise you'll like it."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would remember having sex with you." AJ replied as he propped himself up with his elbow. " I was considerably more sober then you. Which by the way, worked out wonderfully in your favour."

"Then why am I wearing this shirt?" Finnegan asked, holding the black silk shirt out from her body as if to show him. " Because I know I did not wear this out last night."

"Your wearing my shirt because you puked all over your dress, Finnegan." AJ let her name slid out of his mouth, with a practise ease. He felt like a bastard when he saw the connection her brain made in her eyes. But in his defence, she did puke in his fedora on the car ride over. " Which I sent out to be laundered and dry cleaned after you finally passed out."

Some things are just not acceptable.

"I puked on my dress? Where is my bra?" Finnegan threw her hands up to cover her face. " And I don't know how many Irish girls you take home, but my name is Finn."

"Don't try to sell me that line of bullshit, Finnegan." AJ gave her that slow smile that all but shouted trouble." Your said quiet a lot last night, and if I need any other proof the drivers licence in your purse is enough. Finnegan Maude Donnelly."

Finnegan turned her face away from his view and focused on the wall in front her. She didn't know what to do in this situation. She had never made a mistake when it concerned her double life. She always respected where that fine line was. She was a professional wasn't she?

And here she was still. Finnegan had never been filled with so much anger at her own stupidity. How could she have let her biggest secret slip to the worst possible person. If this got out, they'd both be dead within days.

"I understand you have this obsession with what's in my handbags but I really do hope you know it's quiet rude to look in them." Finnegan finally managed to say.

"I was actually doing you a favour." AJ insisted as he cast her a look. "I was looking to see if you had any Advil in your purse. Which by the way you owe me fifty bucks, and a new god damn hat."

"Excuse me? How do you figure I owe you that?"

"You threw up in my fedora, which by the way was my favourite." AJ gave a chuckle when she whirled around on him, showing him her look of disgust.

"I threw up in front of you?" Finnegan could not believe what was happening. She had never thrown up in front of a man she was potanionaly interested in. Apparently, last night was a night for a lot of firsts.

AJ nodded with a grin. " I held you hair for about an hour while you vomited up your guts up in the hotel toilet and proceeded to talk my ear off in between vomiting spells."

Finnegan took a few deep breaths. She felt like she was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. She rubbed her hands over her face, considering her next move. This needed to be kept a secret for both of their benefits. AJ needed to understand that keeping his mouth shut was going to keep him breathing.

Time to lay the cards on the table. " Ok, let me get this straight AJ. You took home, an incredibly drunk girl home to what not have sex with her, but to go through her things for what purpose?"

"This is a hotel, I didn't think taking you to mine apartment or going to yours was a bright idea. And I took you from the club because if I didn't you definitely wouldn't have like the other option." AJ sat up and stretched out, leaning against the headboard of the bed. He in fact, did not that the other option at all. But that was best kept to himself.

"What's your game here AJ, because we both know what you should have done." Finnegan narrowed her eyes at him. " You should have walked the fuck away, instead of putting us both into this predicament."

"Maybe I'm exactly where I want to be." AJ flexed his fingers behind his head and smiled as he took a long look over her body. He did like her in his clothes." Well, maybe not exactly where I'd like to be."

Finnegan pursed her lips together and shook her head. " So it's just sex, then right. That's what you want from me. You could have had that last night."

"Your right, I could have but I don't think it would have done either of us the justice we both deserve. I don't want you drunk and unaware Finnegan. I want you fully conscientious, willing and an equal participate in the best sex of your life. And trust me, it will be the best sex you've had."

"Don't let your mouth write checks, you can't cash." warned Finnegan as she moved to get out of the bed and put some distance between them.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked her as he moved faster then she thought he could, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

"Take you hand off me." Finnegan stressed each word to AJ, making eye contact with him as she did. " I don't know what game you are playing AJ, but I don't play. You may have found my dirty secret but that doesn't mean I won't, can't and already haven't found yours. Don't underestimate me just cause I'm a female. I will lay you out, just as quick as any male. "

AJ let go of her, reading the ice cold look in her eyes. He knew when not to back a woman in the corner. They too often came out swinging like a cornered alley cat. " I don't mean you any harm, Finnegan."

"Oh really, you couldn't help yourself could you? Just had to pick at it, couldn't leave it alone. Let me ask you something. What do you know about the O'Malley's?" Finnegan left the bed and began to search for her purse. AJ pointed to the desk in the corner and she picked up the black clutch. Inside she found her glasses that she wore when her contacts were bothering her. She must have taken them out last night before she passed out as her eyes were starting to hurt from the strain of focusing to much.

AJ started to speak when she put them on. " The O'Malley's are based out of Boston, under Mattas O'Malley who immigrated over from Northern Ireland and from what I found still has strong ties to the Flannigan's, Fergusson's, O'Conner's and several other Irish mob families back in the old country. Mattas and his brother's left a bloody trail miles thick when they took Boston. And his daughter did the same when she took Chicago. O'Malley's have their finger in every pot in those two cities."

"Your well informed." She remarked, as she made her way over to the bathroom. She checked herself out in the mirror and frowned. She looked like shit. And that was an understatement. Finnegan ran the water and washed her face. She dried her face with the hand towel. On the counter sat a small tube of toothpaste and two toothbrushes in unopened packages. She picked one up and ripped off the plastic package. Finnegan opened the toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. She spit the toothpaste out into the sink and set the toothbrush down on the counter. She tied her hair back in quick braid and left the bathroom feeling better then she had when she went in there.

" I make it a point to know who I go into business with, Finnegan." AJ told her as he watched her move out of the bathroom and back into the bed room. Her hair was pulled back out of her face, and he thought her glasses made her sexier then before. He stood up out of the bed, feeling like he needed to be standing when she dropped the big angry storm she was brewing up inside her on him " I know you work both sides of the family business and you increased your Aunt's business in Chicago by the ten fold. So much so that they followed your business plan in Boston."

"Yes I did. I have spent years climbing my way up to where I am today." Finnegan told him as she stalked towards him. She place her hands on his chest and shoved him a bit, causing him to take a step back and shot her a crooked grin. " You have no idea what I went through to be in the position I am. You are not going to take that away from me."

"Finnegan, I don't want to harm your position within your family." AJ stressed each word to her, hoping it would sink in. He ran his hand though his blonde hair and cracked his knuckles trying to tame the urge to touch her. " I don't know what it is about you, but I can't get you out of my head. I don't want you be in there, believe me I know what this would mean for the both of us."

"Good, so your not a complete idiot. That's a relief." Finnegan's words dripped with sarcasm.

AJ chuckled at her words. He couldn't deny that he didn't find her quick mouth and feisty temper sexy, it made him think of all the hot passionate sex they were going to have sooner rather then later. " You can't tell me you don't want me. If fact, that's all you talk about last night. Sweetheart, you got one dirty mouth on you. I appreciate your creativeness that's for sure."

Finnegan felt checks becoming heated, and knew her face was turning red with embarrassment at the words she only could imagine she said to him. " What do you want from me AJ? Let's stop beating around the bush here. Time is money, we both understand that. I want you, yes I bet I made that clear last night. You want me, wonderful."

"I thought it was." He replied, looking at her. The angry had left her face and was replaced by a look of another kind. He was finding it hard to keep up with her. One minute she as down right angry and the next she was looking at him like he chocolate donate and she was a fat kid.

"Glad we're on the same page." Finnegan smiled at AJ's confused face as she moved towards him, sliding her hands up his hard chest and back down again. Her fingers played along lines of his tattoo's, making their way up from the base of his abs to his neck tracing his numerous tattoo's. " Let's fuck."


	7. Cashing in that Check

_Sorry the lack of updates. I am working on a job that seems to eat at my time considerably. Hopefully this makes up for it! Much love._

* * *

><p>Finnegan's words hung in the air for what seemed like forever. She looked up at him with clear eyes that held a hint of mischief and a whole lot of sexy overtones. She licked her lips, moving her head forward towards his warm skin. Her tongue darted out and traced the lines of one of his tattoo's on his chest that stretched from his chest up to his neck. She moved along the black lines of his tat with ease and could barely contain the satisfied smile that wanted to spread across her face when she heard his breath hitch. Apparently, AJ had a sweet spot on the base of his neck. She'd have to remember that. Finnegan lightly scraped her teeth along the hollow of his neck at the bast of his collar bone. She felt his hands go around her back fingers digging into the shirt she wore, clenching the fabric beneath his fingers.<p>

She could feel him hard and at attention against her belly. It was more then clear that they were on the same page. All she needed was one good fuck to satisfy the need for him and she could get on with her life.

AJ was completely taken aback by Finnegan's bold statement and it left him speechless for a moment. God, her mouth was distracting. His brain was having trouble keeping up with his body as her hands were venturing south towards the one thing he wanted her to touch. His skin felt like it was on fire when her fingers traced his tattoo's, moving steadily downwards towards his boxers. She left feather light touches, over his chest, down his abs to his waistband of his boxers. When she reached his waistband, she dipped her fingers teasingly into his boxers.

His body jerked in response and he took her face into his hands, his fingers intertwining with her hair. He needed to look into her eyes and make sure this was what she wanted because he wasn't a hundred percent confident that he could stop once he started. It had been a while, since he wanted a woman as much as he wanted her at this moment, if ever. "Your sure, Finnegan?"

If her family was going to kill her for this little slip up, at least she was going to make a bullet in the head worth it. AJ, better be damn well worth it. In for the penny, in for pound.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Finnegan replied looking up at him as she moved her fingers downward, slowly inching her way towards the prize. His skin felt hot and smooth and she liked the way his eyes danced with desire as her fingers went lower into his boxers. "Are you going to kiss me or not? Cause pretty boy, your about to miss your shot."

AJ brought his face down to hers, his tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip before driving in to feast on her soft, plump lips. He felt her kiss him back, her mouth opening up and her tongue stroking his as he deepened the kiss. AJ felt his skin tingle as Finnegan tugged on his boxers; pulling them over his hips and taking his dick in her hand. He moaned into the kiss, changing angles so he could taste her more as she moved her hand up the length of his cock. He buried his fingers in her thick hair, tugging ever so slightly, making her gasp at the pleasure pain it caused.

Finnegan couldn't help but be delighted as she felt his length and the width of his cock. AJ was not itty bitty in the least. No, he was just what she was looking for, and he was rock hard and ready for her. " That's pretty."

"Sweetheart, that's more then pretty." AJ told her as he grinned looking down at her big gray eyes and sexy mouth before kissing her again. " And it's all for you."

"That's good because I want it all." Finnegan grinned as she nipped his bottom lip and moved his mouth down to neck, continuing to stroke his erection. She kissed her way down his neck, scraping her teeth along his sensitive flesh, before licking her way down to his chest.

AJ felt her teasing bite on his nipple, and the way her hand slowly moved up and down his shaft, moving in half circles as she went up and down. He couldn't help but look down at her, as she got on her knees and looked at him with that tantalizing look in her eyes. She gave him a hungry look of desire as she took the knob of his cock in her mouth. His head snapped back, his eyes closed and his mouth made the O shape when her tongue circled his cock head. God that felt good.

He loved it when he was right, and hot damn he was right about her being good at giving head. His cock jerked at the touch of a warm hot mouth as she brought him half way into her mouth, sucking hard as she pulled her mouth back over his cock. His hips buck and he braced his feet apart more to allow her more room between his legs.

"That's it baby." he told her as his hand reached down to stroked her hair, pulling it back from her face so he could watch her suck him. " Just like that."

Finnegan grinned up at him, with her mouth around his cock. She pulled him into her mouth more, working her mouth up and down his thick shaft. She opened her mouth more, so she could take more of his thick cock inside her mouth. She pushed him back into mouth almost the her throat, before she brought her head back. She ran her tongue over his tip, smiling to her self as she heard his ragged moan when she hit that sensitive spot. Her hand moved in unison with her mouth, while her other hand reach up and played with his balls.

She looked so hot, with his cock in her mouth. Her pouty mouth stretched around his thick dick. AJ loved the view of her on her knees, wearing nothing but his dress shirt and red lacy panties with her hair tousled around her, big gray eyes looking up at him. Watching his face as she worked him over. AJ knew once he convinced her to loosen up, that his tightly wound professional hottie would be electrifying in bed. Fuck, he loved it when he was right.

Finnegan sucked harder on his cock, loving the way he tasted in her mouth. Watching his face while she moved her mouth up and down him made her wetter then she thought was possible. The way his face clenched, biting his bottom lip as he held back what she knew now was a sexy moan, made her want to beg him to fuck her.

And by the end if it, she probably would.

AJ knew if Finnegan kept her pace sucking on his cock, he would cum in her hot, wet mouth and that was not where he wanted to dick to be when he came. He wanted it buried in her sweet pussy. But he wanted something first. "Finnegan, stand up."

Finnegan moved her mouth down his shaft one last time, giving him one long last suck as she pulled her head back swirling her tongue around his head. She licked the dribble of pre cum off his knob, before moving to stand up. AJ moaned as she took her mouth off him, and help her stand up. She liked his salty taste of his cum. He kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth.

AJ ran his hands down her body, unbuttoning the few buttons on his dress shirt that hide her from his view. He broke off their heated kiss, moving his head back to look at her while he slid his shirt from her body. The dress shirt fell from her body, leaving her standing before him in her sexy red panties. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her small but full, perky breasts, toned body and wide hips. For being almost a foot shorter then him, Finnegan had long, lean legs that AJ couldn't wait to have wrapped around him.

She felt his hands cup her breasts before he kissed her again, long and deep; just the way she liked it. His hands dragged her body towards him closing the little distance between them before his hands moved down to cup her ass. Finnegan wrapped her arms around his neck, stinking her fingers into his hair. God, she love it when he kissed her like this. Full of hunger and need. She felt his raging hard on trapped between their bodies, and needed him to bury it in her.

He braced his legs and lifted her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around him, and felt him pull her up his body till his mouth was on her right nipple. He twirled his tongue around her nipple, his teeth roughly scraping over the sensitive flesh of her nipple before he proceeded to move on to the left one. She moaned as he repeated the same treatment on her left nipple. When he was satisfied with the attention he paid to her breasts, he lowered her down his body in till his cock was pressed against her pussy. He could feel her wet heat through the thin lace of her panties and almost dropped her there. Fuck, he wanted her bad.

Finnegan kissed him again, her tongue battling his for dominance. She moaned into the kiss as she rubbed her pussy against his cock, his head caressing her clit through her panties. He moved them towards the bed, he kept one hand on her ass and held to him with another across her back. He laid her down on the bed, and pulled her body to the edge by her hips.

The bed was soft against her back, a stark contrast to the hard lean body against her flesh. Hard muscle, soft, hot skin begging for her touch, her kiss and her tongue. She wanted to be everywhere at once, couldn't seem to get enough of him.

AJ watched her look at him with open desire as he hooked on fingers into her sides of her panties and slowly began to pull them down over her hips. She lifted her hips to help him, moving her hands down to aide him the process. She wanted to be naked, and him buried till the hilt inside of her.

"Faster, AJ." Finnegan told him, her voice thick with desire and need. She was hungry for him, so hot it was almost unbearable.

His hands pushed hers back, shaking his head. " Not yet, Finnegan. Let me go slow, I want to make this good for you."

Finnegan watched as he pulled her panties from her body and discarded them on the floor. He pushed her legs gently apart and knelt down before her between her legs. The anticipation of what he was about to do, made her feel hotter then she had ever felt before with any man.

"Please, touch me." Finnegan told him, her voice coming out ragged. God, she was begging him. " I need you to touch me."

He parted her pussy with his fingers, looking down at her glistening fold and stroked her clit with his thumb. She was so wet for him already. So ready to take him, fuck he knew it would feel so good sliding himself into her wetness, how her pussy would be so tight around his cock. He almost came right then, thinking about her pussy wrapped around his dick.

Her hips bucked at his touch, and she reached out to grasp the bed spread, using it as a anchor. AJ bent his head down, his tongue darting out to taste her pussy, licking her from her hole to her clit. Her taste was sweet on his tongue and he moved his tongue over her for a second, third and fourth taste. He felt her body stiffen, and jerk again as he licked her clit. He explored her pussy with his tongue, taking long, deep licks and thrusting his tongue into her wet hole. He slowly inserted finger inside her, causing her to let out a moan that made his skin tingle with eagerness.

"Oh fuck." Finnegan moaned. AJ smiled at her words looking up at her. Her eyes were closed, hands clenching the bed covers and mouth forming the words he was waiting to her. "Oh my god, if you do that faster AJ, your going to make me cum."

"That's the idea baby." AJ smiled into her pussy before increasing his pace with his finger., turning it in fast circles inside her pussy. She was so wet, for him and watching his finger going in and out of her made his cock jerk with need. "Cum for me, Finnegan. I want to taste you when you come. Cum in my mouth."

Finnegan felt his mouth sucking and tonguing her clit as his finger plunged into her wet heat. She could feel the pressure building, rolling over her as he worked her over with his fingers and mouth. She whimpered, and cried out, her hips bucking as she felt her self starting to come. AJ watched her face, and knew she was going to cum. He pushed two fingers into her tight pussy, and sucked her clit harder as she came. He rode her orgasm out, still fucking her with his fingers, his mouth and tongue lavishing her clit with attention.

When her cries stilled, he licked her pussy once last time, thrusting his tongue into her and tasting her cum. He watched her face as he brought the two fingers that were buried in her up to his mouth and sucked off her juices off his fingers. And he knew then that once with her wasn't going to be enough for him. Not nearly enough for him.

She reached up for him, and pulled him down to her. Finnegan tasted herself on his lips and his tongue when he kissed her. She sucked his tongue and thrust her hips up into his, rubbing herself against him. "More, give me more."

He loved the way her voice sounded when she begged him. He wondered what she would sound like when he made her scream his name out in climax.

"Fuck me." she begged him running her hands over his body, down to his cock. She took him in her hand and stroked him. " I need you in me. I need you now."

AJ pulled her legs around his waist, running his hands down over her soft skin on her legs as he did it. He braced his knees on the bed and propped himself up above her with his forearms on either side of her head. Her eyes were heavy with need when she looked at him. He kissed her hard as she brought his cock to her pussy, rubbing herself with the head of his cock. His dick was wet with her cum, and her felt her insert the tip into herself. He pulled back to look at her, wanting to see her face when he plunged into her for the first time. He waited, drawing out the moment for both of them, driving himself crazy with expectancy.

"AJ." Finnegan called out, trying to move her hips to force him in. He caught her mid thrust with his hand. He wanted to be the one to do this. " You need to fuck me. Or I swear.."

Finnegan never finished her sentence, AJ cut her off with a powerful thrust. Her words died in her throat, when she felt him drive himself into her. He plunged into her, burying himself in her up to his balls. He stayed there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her tight, wet pussy around his cock.

It was hard for him not to cum there buried inside of her like a inexperience sixteen year old out for his first in a woman. Fuck, she was tight.

He watched her face, first the surprise and then pure pleasure of him inside of her. The moan that came from her lips, prompted him to move. He drove his cock into her, her hands coming up to pull him down by his neck. He kissed her hard, his tongue matching his cock thrust for thrust.

"Fuck, your so tight." he told her nuzzling her neck. AJ kept his pace steady, somewhere between slow and fast. He wanted to fuck her hard, but was scared he would her hurt, she was so damn tight around his cock it reminded him of a vice. " I don't want to hurt you."

"Faster, fuck me faster." Finnegan told him as she moved her hips with his. She needed him deeper inside her, so she arched her hips pushing his dick further inside her. He filled her to the max, and she loved every inch of pleasure he was giving her.

"Tell me." AJ told her, doing as she asked and increased his pace. God, she felt so good wrapped around his dick. He rested his head on her forehead and bent down to kiss her hard. "Tell me, I hurt you."

"God, you make this feel so good." Finnegan kissed him, biting his lip before kissing him deeply. She looked down at the joining bodies, the sight of him sliding in and out of her body only made her hotter. The harder her fucked her, the more the pressure in her pussy built. She ran her hands over his skin, and needing to touch him everywhere. She loves the way his skin feels beneath her hands, the way his muscles bunch underneath her fingers as she moved them down his back to cup his ass as he thrust himself into her.

AJ loved the sounds that Finnegan made when he drove himself inside of her, the small catches in her breathing, the hitches and cries. She would clench her arms around his neck and cry out when he buried himself till the hilt, he could feel her legs holding him there for a second before he would pull almost the whole way out before driving him self back into her again. She was slowly driving him insane.

He shifted his weight on the bed and gripped her body from behind her knee's and dragged her down a bit towards him. He lifted her body up a few inches, so he could fuck her deeper from a different angle.

Finnegan couldn't help herself, she cried out when AJ pulled out and thrust his cock back into her, deeper then before. He started a hard, fast pace moving in and out of her, pushing her closer to an orgasm. AJ's eyes stayed on her face, watching her as she slowly unraveled before him.

'Told you." he says as he watches her eyes come back into focus. Yeah, he just rocked her world, and he knew it.

"Your an asshole," she tells him. " and if you stop fucking me now, I'm going to shoot you."


	8. Heat of the Moment

_So sorry for long waited update. I work a very time consuming job and then I took a well earned break oversea's for six weeks. I haven't forgotten this story, promise!_

* * *

><p>AJ watched Finnegan emerge from the bathroom, fully dressed in the freshly laundered dress that had been dropped off a half hour earlier. The green dress still looked good on her as it did the night before, and in his opinion she looked just as beautiful if not more without the full face she wore the night before. Her hair was loosely tied back in a messy bun on the top of her head. The glasses gave a her a sexy teacher look that made him want to get her naked again.<p>

But he doubted that he could talk her into round three, after surprising her in the shower for round two less then thirty minutes ago.

"Your phone has been going off for a while now. Actually most of the night and all morning. But I think you were a little bit occupied to notice it." AJ told her as she immediately started to look for her phone. "Sounds like you are a busy lady."

AJ was right about that little detail, she hadn't heard the phone go off once. Not that she would have gotten it anyway. He was a little to good at making her feel incredible for her to care about her phone in the heat of the moment.

Finnegan frowned at the thought of her black berry. Her brother's did not like being out of contact. And she could just imagine the voice mails that awaited her. No contact between her family rarely meant a good thing. She adjusted her glasses and resisted the urge to kick something. "Shit."

"You going to be in trouble with daddy, sweetheart." AJ handed her the clutch that was sitting on the bed. Her black berry sat with in it's silk folds vibrating away.

"Daddy's in prison remember?" Finnegan quipped as grasped the bag and moved around bed to find her discard shoes, which she couldn't find. Where the hell did they end up. "However, two irate brothers and an overbearing uncle on the other hand, I am sure are very concerned about where I have been all morning."

"I'm sure you are skilled enough to avoid giving any details to your what you have been doing and who you've been doing it with." AJ shifted from his seat on the bed and stretched his legs out. He wore no shirt, just his dress pants, that were still undone at the waist.

Finnegan dragged her eyes away from his sculpted midsection knowing that the sexy cut vee shape of his hips and groin drove her just a little bit mental. She really wished he would put on shirt, all his bare skin was making her itch to touch him. To trace every detailed line of his ink with her fingers, then her tongue.

Sex with AJ was suppose to squash the need to fuck him, not want make her more wet for him. Shit, she was better off not knowing how good he was in bed. Course, he would be the one man that back up what he spouted off about his sexual abilities.

"You have no idea how much trouble not answering your phone can get you in my family. And since I would rather avoid a bullet in my head, I'm pretty sure I can come up with something convincing about where I was last night and this morning." Finnegan told him, as she reached into the clutch and pulled out her black berry. She let the clutch fall onto the bed as she scrolled down the list of missed calls. Three from Flynn, two from Fergus, five from Clare and one missed call from her Aunt Carney. Oh boy was she in trouble. Her email account was fifteen emails up from her business interests and contractor's for her building.

Finnegan called her voice mail, push in her password and listened to the seven voice mails, most from her family. Clare obviously wanted to make sure she was indeed alright and where she was exactly as she not at her apartment. Flynn, first wanted to set up a drop and exchange, then of course was upset that she hadn't returned his call. Fergus was just his normal blistering overbearing self and wanted to know why her gps tracker was turned off her phone. Aunt Carney, well she was the heavy hitter. It was a quiet, calm three word message. 'Where are you?'

"Not what you wanted to hear, huh?" AJ asked as he moved towards her. There was a momentary look of distress that flashed across her face before it disappeared under that look of steel he like to think of her professional look. In a matter of minutes his sex kitten had all but faded away and been replaced by the woman he first met. Her icy looks, and frosty voice did nothing to damping his half stiffy. If he was really being honest, it turned him on more.

Finnegan gathered her clutch from the bed, darting around AJ when he made a move to grab her. She located her heel's, thrown off into the corner of the room and picked them both up. She stuffed her phone back into the clutch and cast AJ a look over her shoulder. "I need to leave."

"Your already in trouble, sweetheart, why not say a bit longer." AJ replied, moving after her with long strides. He knew he was tempting her, watching the emotions play out on her face. He saw her turn towards him, pause for a moment like she was considering taking him up on the offer but with a shake of her head she moved towards the door to leave. "Finnegan, wait."

Finnegan paused with her shoes and clutched in one hand and the door knob in the other. "Yes, sweetheart?"

AJ flashed her that crooked, smooth smile, the one she loved to hate before saying to her "Is coming three times in a row a record or something for you? Cause I think that would make me the best you've ever had."

He watched as her pretty grey eyes widen, and her mouth thinned in frustration and surprise before relaxing. "Fuck you, AJ."

"Baby, you just did." his laugh following her out of the room and down the hall as she paused to slip into her heels. "Twice to be correct."

It took Finnegan exactly twenty seven steps down the hall for AJ's words to sink into her sex addled brain. They had sex twice, without a condom. He came inside her both times. How could she be so stupid, so naive? Was she so blinded by sex, the heat of the moment, by him that she missed that step? She was on the pill but fuck, the last thing she needed was popping up prego and can't produce a suitable baby daddy.

Fuck, he had to be clean, wouldn't he? Finnegan began dialling her doctor's number. She would have to move her annual appointment up, it looked like. After speaking to the receptionist, she called a cab to meet her at the front lobby. Finnegan gave the hotel's address she got of the cleaning bag her dress came back in.

Finnegan was responsible, always when it came to sex. Casual or otherwise, she never was not protected. She had let her guard down and broke her rule of mixing pleasure with business and look what had happened. There were rules in this business, and there was reason's why she followed them. She never understood the term, ' to involved in the moment' to remember a fucking condom. She never had someone make her forget herself, her family and the fucking condom. Never been so wrapped up in someone else that she forgot to protect herself.

"Fuck me sideways." Finnegan muttered, with her hand over her mouth as she entered the elevator. Guess that cab was going to make a stop at the nearest pharmacy for the morning after dose.

This was the absolute last time she was going to see AJ.


End file.
